


A Second Chance

by LadyLaumes



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Loki Feels, M/M, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaumes/pseuds/LadyLaumes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrupted Loki summons his innocent self. And what else can ensue when you have two hypersexualized gods of mischief in the same room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

He just keeps staring at me. Yes, yes, I know that I am sexy. Although saying that to myself might be a little...narcissistic. My eyes flicker down the length of his body. There's no doubt about it. This person is me...but he feels much more whole. Like he has not yet thrown his chips into the wrong pile. 

By the valkyries, I really _am_ sexy. 

"Who are you?" His query is calculated and already answered.

"I am you." I draw an anxious finger up to my lip, casually supporting my elbow with my other hand. "And I think we can skip the formalities. Since we _are_ fundamentally equal, it makes little sense to try to talk each other into or out of anything." My eyes flutter around the room that I currently occupy, unfortunately by necessity. It's bare, decorated with only the essentials for survival in this wretched Midgardian wasteland. At least now I have some worthy company.

"So. I am to accept that you are not a duplicate." He absently takes the same position as me, no doubt referencing the time when I got a little too curious in my youth, when I reached out to touch my clone but felt nothing.

"We could test it." The nostalgia that collides with my heart as I replay that scene over and over in my mind is driving me crazy. I...I remember just how I felt. I was so alone. Those in the halls of Asgard rejected me...so I turned to myself for comfort. Talking to my clones, using them as a diary to dispel the constant rage that built inside of me. And one day...one day I decided that my sexual frustrations could have been released in the same way. But...alas.

Apparently running over the same course of thoughts, my doppelganger stares at me once again, the tip of his finger playing along the plush of his velvety lower lip.

"So..." I huff out a laugh through my nose at his attempt to begin this inevitable, awkward process, instantly adopting the comfortable demeanor that I had with my clones. He narrows his eyes but continues. " _If_ we touch, and _if_ you are real, then what?" I can feel the tingling of a smirk tug against my facial muscles.

"If we touch, and if _you_ are real, then we figure out what to do from there. I think if we can establish that we are both tangible, then a few more questions will need to be answered." His eyes meet mine, making my chest tighten slightly. Because I was so much more meek back then, I can earnestly say that taking a step toward myself is the only way that this is going to proceed properly. So I do. And he stands defiantly, instinctively puffing out his chest, bracing himself for the moment that we've both waited for, for so very long.

A weak grunt culls in his throat when my fingers meet his breastplate. He is clad in our armour, the fit is excruciatingly perfect...A warm touch against my bare chest pulls me from the thorough examination that I give him. As I was near slumber when he arrived, my only accoutrements consist of a thin pair of...boxers? I stole them from some poor sod here and I couldn't care less about their given name, to be honest.

"I understand your apprehension, Loki," speaking my name to someone other than myself...I now understand the mortal need for nick-names, "so, to prove to you that I am...you," I place my palm against his breastplate and  get that much closer to him, steadily reaching up toward his face to cup his cheek--

"And how does that prove a thing?!" He breaks free of my touch, angrily shoving against my torso. Arrogant, little...Calm yourself...He is me after all. Yes...he is me...

"Who else would know about our attempted foray down near the creek?" I paw a small step toward him again, my chilled feet silently connecting with the concrete. Those beautiful, clear, glacial eyes stagger, staring at me for a second only to divert off to nothingness. "Who else would know of the way it felt..." My hand draws itself across my heart, sincerely. There is that tightening again. A rather aggravating distraction when one is trying to seduce one's self.

"But...But I have a plan! This cannot be my fate!" He eyes me...so full of hope, promise, purpose.

"I will tell you honestly that it is a bad plan. You won't like what you find..." Our vision remains steady for a little while before his sight squirms from my grasp. "Or where you end up." My mouth grimaces as I remember where we are. We could be having this wonderful little conversation in our bed, back home. Home...

"So, what, if I fail to go through with my plan, you cease to exist. Why would you consider that the preferable option?" My chin tilts upward and I narrow my eyes at him, feeling so much wiser than my former self.

"Because then it would take care of any loose ends that...tonight might provide. We are not as alone as we were in the forest. Heimdahl does constantly watch, and my magic is better spent on certain other things. But if you can convince me that you'll devise a better plan," I step again, "then we can deal with this particular set of nagging curiosities that we have had to deal with for the better part of our lives..." The skin of my palm connects with his cheek, tender and silently pleading. "I do not want all this... **rot** for myself. Help me." The cupping of my hand draws his jaw up, to look at him straight on.

"What...What has happened to you?" His will is so weak...perhaps this is why I failed...My hand drops as my rage takes over, not at him...not at me...but at the world. Why could they not have just accepted me? Why could they not just have knelt before their rightful King?! I turn from him, trying so hard to keep him from deigning to feel the way that I do now.

"I have lost everything. We stand in what would be my prison, here on Midgard. Just as alone...but now I am the enemy. _The_ enemy." My head rolls side to side on my neck as I place a hand on my hip, the other at my chin.

"What if I do not fail where you have?" His innocent voice is closer than where I left him...

"Do not flatter yourself. The fact that we have met is proof enough that you do fail. Make the right choice and let tonight be a night that you--" A strong hand grips the crook of my elbow, startling me. I turn back to him, our lips almost touching, our hot, icy breath mingling. Well, that was easy. Although it would not take much convincing for anyone else, either. "That you will remember for the rest of your eternal life." My last words tumble out of my mouth, our lips brushing against each other as they do.

I turn around fully, grinning madly at the soft blush that has crept across his pale cheeks.

"Loki..." The sound of our mutual name melting off his tongue sends shivers down my aching spine. I need this vacation a little more than I had originally thought. It is too bad that I have yet to meet a Midgardian that I can stand for more than five minutes. Then I might not have had to convince him. Although the forbidden fruit that I am about to taste holds a certain allure that might have enticed me either way...

"Yes, Loki?" A throaty chuckle reverberates between us, disclosing his appreciation of my attempt at humour. Our hands clasp at the strong angles of our jaw bones, cupping each other with both hands, the eyes of the broken and the eyes of the hopeful meeting in a dervish of whimsical lust. I take one of my hands and slip a fragment of his jet black hair behind his right ear with my slender fingers--

"Mmmm!" Our lips connect, the muscles ebbing against each other like a mound of slithering serpents. I suppose it had been some time since I had gotten any pleasure from another before this all started, but my dear Loki...you are perhaps more into this than I am. Perhaps this is because this is more about desperation to me, and to you...this is just a bit of fun...

"Ahhh..." I pull away from him, moaning in delight as he slips his palms down to my chest, fingertips digging in around my collarbone like he wants to feel my flesh in his grasp. A smile drifts across his face until he bites his lip. A pinching guttural sound comes lolling out of my mouth as he does. I do not understand how anyone could resist me...I crash my lips against his again, this time digging against them with a flaccid tongue. I flip his body around and push him on my bed, our mouths never disconnecting...in fact the jolt of our bodies hitting the slightly uncomfortable mattress only facilitates my entering his mouth. 

Our tongues slather each other in almost symmetrical saliva, weaving with want. I whimper, feeling my hips buckle and pull my head up to stare at his beauty, my beauty, once again. We are only half-way on the bed and slipping off slowly, but noticeably. I take his hips in my hands and hoist him up, throwing him a bit farther. He lands with a soft thud, the squeaking of the springs lingering around us. I crawl up the length of his body, fluid and distant, but those eyes pull me back. His slick, sleek hair has mussed itself up again and he bites his lip in that familiar way.

"Actually." I look up toward the ceiling, having a thought. My sight flickers to his eyes only to find them staring at my crotch, his teeth still grating against the plush of his lower lip. A cheeky grin stretches across my face and I reach out to grab him, twisting him around and throwing him off the bed. Knowing his reflexes are perfectly able to deal with that assault, I situate myself at the edge of the bed. My Loki stares at me with the most incredulous eyes. That look is so incredible...I wish for it to be ingrained into his features by the end of the night. "Kneel." The meat of my lip ripples between my teeth as I feel the blood rush to my groin. The look on my face obviously gets him going: his neck dips in that way that mine does when I see something that I like.

He complies, dropping to his knees in one practiced movement, crawling back toward me like the predatory cats of Jotunheim. Simply the sight of myself being this submissive, simply the fact that I can dominate someone so easily causes my chest to heave as my breath suddenly leaves me.

"Fuck." The dizzying in my head spirals out of control as my uncorrupted self reaches out to my clenching thighs. That icy smirk that I have tried to control so many times slices across his face. He knows that he has me. His hands slink up my skin, like the densest fog: cold, smooth and permeating. My head reels back, a low moan bellowing out of my lungs, as his misty touch reaches the fabric that constricts me. A hungry rubbing of his hands at the clothing elicits another groan and an instinctual flexing of my erection...almost like it is commanding him to tantalize it. 

As if he hears this silent edict, the god before me closes the small distance between himself and my shins, pressing up against them with his finely tailored armour. I sit up straight and reach around to the right places to easily disburden my lover of his outer layer of  clothing. He removes his hands from me just long enough to carefully place it on the floor. 

Concrete...

With the greatest of ease, I tilt to the side and grab one of the extra pillows at the end of my bed and push it between us. Knowing what I am thinking, he lifts his knees up and places them back down, obviously more comfortable. His hands are back on me, those lovely fingertips digging into me again, soothing the tension in my thighs. In slow circles, he moves his attention up, underneath the loose fabric.

"Ahh..." Too quick for anyone else's senses, Loki pulls the mortal clothing from my skin. But I feel each agonizing millisecond of the action, blood leaving my limbs to spicily heat the flesh of my groin. "Stop teasing." He stops rather suddenly, disbelief clouding the innocence of his features again.

"We've only been at this for a few minutes."

"Well, _I_ have already been waiting for how many years to do this, and _you_ are doing nothing but beleaguering this whole--Ah!" My breath hitches in my throat as he takes the head of my penis in his mouth, instantly flittering his tongue against it. "Oh yes... _yes_..." He begins to push more of it into his mouth, slowly...dreadfully slowly. But he might choke if I push him...well...would that be so terrible? Instinctively, I touch my throat. Yes. Yes, it would be. I look down at him, toiling away at taking me into his mouth, his fingers are delicate and strong, mesmerizing my nerves. Such beautiful entrancement...My hand snakes its way to his hair, combing my fingers through it lightly before settling at the back of his head. I give him no push, but only a comforting hand. He expresses his gratitude with a deep moan that instills the percolation of vibrations into my body, rolling like crashing waves against my nerves. My head starts to spin again as I silently thank myself that I didn't rush him.

He removes his warm mouth from my engorged appendage, evoking an angry growl from the depths of my throat.

"What are you doing?!" He looks up at me with the most adorable of expressions; I can feel my stern expression thaw out like that frosted pang in my chest again...Damn...

"I need to breathe, dear Loki." He stands up only to kneel on the bed, his luscious crotch almost touching my face. "Perhaps you would like to feel what it is like to have a large cock being shoved down your own throat?" The most wonderfully sardonic of grins ekes out from the tension of his cheeks, the crinkles of his flawless eyes. " _Perhaps_ you would like to test the mettle of your breath?" A silent groan tickles the innards of my neck; I clear it with a soft cough and place my hands on his lovely hips.

"Yes. Perhaps I _would_ like to do that." I press my lips against his cock piece, pull away and then kiss again in the small patch of fabric between the hard sheath and his leg plates. A groan erupts from above me, the shift in his posture telling me that he has thrown his head back. Good boy...

Perhaps I also ought to take my time with this...tease him like he teased me. And punish him for not finishing the job...With the slowest of movements, I hook my fingers in just the right places to drag his armour down his taught thighs. It is a good thing I chose to go for flexibility rather than a solid iron defense.  His trousers sag as they detach from his sublime skin and out pops the most solid erection I've ever laid my eyes on. One of the few times, so perhaps it is not saying much, but it is a marvel to look at. I shake my head to help myself focus and continue at my slow pace, looking up at his transfixed face every now and then: the light catches it in such a way that causes his eyes sparkle as he looks at me, cheeks pink, lips swollen from his incessant gnawing at them.

"So why is it that you can take your time but I cannot?" His voice is languid and slow; he's obviously enjoying this...He just doesn't want to admit it.

"I am older. I can do what I want." A smirk splits my left cheek as I rush his disrobing, pulling his pants to his knees and staring up at him with as much need as I can muster. This is by far the most enjoyable game that I've ever played...

"Ah!" He draws a sharp breath in, the throbbing in his groin escalates exponentially. "Mmmuh..." I move my face in toward him, poking my tongue out, redefining tantalization. Loki shudders, his hands twitching. 

His undershirt clings to his chest still. 

I do not think that I like that. In fact I _know_ that I do not like that.

"Take your shirt off."  I speak against the skin of his shaft, dragging a flat tongue all the way up it once my command is complete.

"AAuughh..." With two belaboured breaths he almost rips the sheath of cloth off of him and pulls away from me, fervently removing the remaining garments from himself before tackling me into the bounce of the spring mattress. Those silken lips collide with mine, plushed up and heavenly. 

"Mmmm..." My moan vibrates against his lips, the waves flowing back at me with the force of his kiss. I drag my hands up his body, lightly digging my finger tips into the knots of his back. The reverberations get more intense as he joins me in my hushed monologue. His tongue delves into my mouth, not being able to wait for me to make the first move; I press my tongue against his, making him fight me for dominance. "M-mm." My fingers slink up to his naked shoulders, my palms on his chest and I push him off of me. "I believe that I have got another idea."

"Can you stop stopping? This is getting ridiculous." He shifts himself enough to grab my hands in his and he presses them upward, holding them there above my head. The stretching in my chest is absolutely marvelous...like I am swimming in a sea of myself. Our lips meet again for an instant before he licks them and blows  on them with the most chilly of breaths.

"Mmmm...you will have to continue to make me. If you keep tantalizing me like this, I will _have_ to take over for you. You make a rather poor lover." Absolute resentment saturates his visage as he pushes my hands down with his palms, straining his fingers against mine and thrusting his hips up against my pelvis, our identical erections caressing each other like two perfectly synchronized pillows. His testicles slap against the top of my own, sending thrilling goose pimples across my chest. I press my hardened nipples up and into his muscular chest. The lids of his eyes are drooping, making it painfully obvious that he is just not ready to take charge yet.

Taking advantage of his momentary weakness, I push my hands into his and flip him over, his cheeks near red now at how easy he is to dominate. I press my lips down to his, my hips high enough in the air to make him struggle to reach my groin with his own.

"Going to need more _bite_ ," I take his lips between my teeth and tug lightly until the flesh naturally slips back to its normal state, "if you want to rule your subjects properly in that posh little bed back home." He growls, irritated but still not resisting, which of course draws up nothing from me but a deep smirk. Switching the captivity of both of his hands to one of my own, I trail tickling fingers down his arm, his well-developed obliques, kissing his neck before  my hand reaches the warmest point of his body. I hitch my hips down a notch, just enough for me to pull his penis toward mine, stroking it as I do. I look toward his face, finding nothing but tension-laced gratification. "Is this to your preference, my dear Loki?"

"Ahhh.... _Yes_..." His eyes refuse to open. If I did not know he was enjoying this so much, I would be worried that I was boring him to sleep. As I continue to stroke, my hips buck ever so slightly causing the velveteen skin of our heads to brush against each other.

"AAAhhh..."  
"Auughhh..." Our moans collide, beginning together and ending together as I sew my lips to his, melting them, freezing them and breaking them with my tongue. I lace my digits around our grinding heads, keeping them together and in synch, pre-cum starting to dribble out of the holes that I tease with my pointer finger. It is such a delicate fluid...perfectly lubricating. I just wish there was more of it. "Mmm..."

Our lips part, tendrils of saliva snapping apart as I move away from his face, supporting my weight with my elbow and continuing to rub our most sensitive organs together.

"I want to kiss you still..." His words are bit more commanding than he looks; this is absolutely adorable.

"Oh?" I droop my head so that my lips are just beyond his reach; a reach that he attempts to extend with tiny raises of his head and chest. Each attempt is futile considering that I emulate his movements, arousing his persistence just as moving a string just out of reach of a kitten's determined paw stimulates said kitten to pounce.

And pounce he does.

The still godly God of Mischief pushes me up and over so that we lay side by side, tongue teasing mine as our mouths hang open from want of breath. His arm cradles my back lovingly, tenderizing the stiffness of the flesh of my back.

"So...do you want our lips to meet now?" He brushes his lips against mine before licking the upper one with utter delicacy. "Now that _I_ am in control?" I groan, feeling slightly helpless yet cajoled into the desire of proving him wrong about who has got the upper hand. "Now that I am the one in position to prevent your proclivities?" His chuckle echoes in the pockets of our intertwined bodies, legs rubbing, hands kneading...needing...

"Yes...Loki..." My face burns with resented defeat. With a crinkle of his eyes, he provides for me the satisfaction of a significant grip of my right buttock right alongside the relief of those pillowy, heavenly, oral muscles attenuating my own. I am quite sure that I do not want this to end...

We buck against each other, our erections weaving once more.

"Now it is _my_ turn for an idea." His words are breathless and strained, obviously struggling with perpetrating whatever idea he has cooked up. Two comfortable seconds go by, his hesitation pleasuring me while I wait. As I was expecting him to press me to my back and take me, the flipping of his own body startles me.

"What?" My idiotic response falls out of my mouth before I have time to stop it. He simply chuckles at my ignorance of the circumstances and continues on his way. Oh. Ohhhh....I understand now...Oh, my dear Loki...

He holds me comfortably against him, our hearts beating into each others' abdomens, legs propped up so that our genitals are exposed to our mutually bated breath. In synchronization we dive in, tongues spread flat, so soft, so wet...

"Ohhh..."  
"Aahh..." This feeling is incredible...it might just be the added satisfaction of being able to pleasure myself with more than just my hand, but this is...this is the zenith of luxury. Taking this as an opportunity to make myself even more skilled in bed, I play around with images in my head...all the different ways I could make this more enjoyable for him...for myself...Ah! There is one.

I slink my forearm between his thighs, elbow sitting properly in front of his left one and lightly cup his tender bollocks, kneading them with the tips of my fingers while I place his head on my tongue and jerk it forward to rest between my lips.

"Auuhh!" He pulls my erection from his hot mouth as he moans, his hand stroking me, wresting from me a similar groan that falls into his lap, a deluge of quivering sound. He takes in as much of me as he can now, gaining some sort of latent dominance, while I lay here, trying to deal with the submission that he has inflicted upon my physical form. It just feels...so good...I would quite like to just lay here and receive this pleasure...but I would rather that he be pleasured just as much so that he walks away from this as satisfied as possible...since he will be the only one to walk away...

I snap myself from my thoughts by taking all of him into my throat, my teeth barely touching the base of his shaft. That was _not_ the most brilliant of my plans. This is the most invasive, unforgiving feeling...yet...still quite wonderful. Especially when I perform this little number to the chorus of moans that peal from my lover's corked lips. The vibrations that he has got surging around my muscles have us mewling in turn. I feel a single tear drip down my cheek, no doubt placed there by the pain, and I start to pull him out of me, fluttering the tip of my tongue against his cock as soon as there is room enough to do so.

As if taking me to be a sexual idol, my Loki takes the length of me into his mouth as well, whimpering at the pain in his throat. But oh, that is a delicious whimper...if it were not me choking on my own scrotum, I would get such a rise from this...The discomfort that we feel is soon gone as our godly muscles conform to our size, and he is easily able to match the bobbing that I provide for him. With immense curiosity, our bodies cave away from each other. Our actions are now so visible...so open...Oh, the sight of my Loki pleasuring me...How could anyone not have wanted this...? I feel another tear dribble down from the same eye.

At least he cannot see the damned thing.

To cover up any latency in my movements, I take him in full speed, moaning and massaging with the sides of my mouth and my tongue. My hands manipulate his flesh in ways that I know he has never felt, kneading the skin in all my own favorite places. Without warning he breaks, mouth coming off of my crotch, releasing a large wad of his seed onto my tongue, panting and letting his enchanting coos linger in the air. The liquid fills my mouth almost to the brim, the taste salty and wet...

Well, I know that _I_ would like my lover to drink all of _my_ cum. And fair is fair. So here we go.

My throat bends and sways as the large glob gushes down my throat, a satisfied groan escaping his lips. My vision turns to him in time to find his eyes rolling back, the roses in his cheeks blooming ever so dazzlingly.

"And so now that _you_ are done, you think you can rest?" He pops out a breathy laugh and gets to work again. I let go of his body and lay flat on my back, drawing his attention with it. Mmmm...like a sheep to my sheppard. Now that the pleasure is all mine, I lift my head a bit and place my hands behind it, reveling in the feeling of his flittering, sucking, stroking movements. "Ooohhhh...." Unfamiliar heat begins to rise to my face and my muscles begin to tense up. 

I lift my head to look down at him. He is cradling my groin as his neck oscillates, his hands hungrily reach across my tight abs, tense thighs, twitching testicles.

"Oh fuck!" My vision disappears behind my eyelids as he begins to remember all of our sweet spots, tenderizing them with his now-practiced touch. "Ah!" My breath hitches in my throat as the tension in my pelvis begins to mount, my thighs shuddering under the pressure. I can feel him smirk around my penis; you _must_ be joking, my dear Loki...how can your arrogance be so delectable?

My head reels, any sense of gravity melting to mush as I feel the stress in my lower body release into his mouth. He swallows without hesitation, lust still captivating those lusciously aquamarine orbs...I love the way the light plays with our eyes...Another squirt from my erection lands on his lower lip. Quite good aim, if I do say so myself, even if it was not intentional. That sweet smirk claws itself over his face again as he crawls up to me, wrapping his arms around my sweating body. My tongue sweeps up the liquid that laces his skin and I take the opportunity to place that liquid on his tongue.

"There. Now you have got all of me in your mouth. I hope that you enjoyed it."

"Oh I did." He reaches down and presses his tongue into the gap of my lips, twirling it around my own tongue and trying to tug it out. He releases only to say, "I love you."

"I love me too," I manage to reply before his lips meet mine in a torrent of passion, deep satisfaction, filling the cold vacancies in my torso that have swollen since my fall to corruption, my fall to villainy. That deep sting fills my heart again as his tongue drives itself down the center of mine only to tease my palate before he breaks the kiss and cuddles down into me, resting his beautiful head atop my chest. Stroking his tousled raven hair, I try to hold back the tears, the spreading pain in my veins. 

"So we will not be able to do this again?" An odd feeling bubbles in my chest, like it wants to release. Since I am in comfortable company, I decide to just let my reflexes go--

"Hahahaha--!" I draw my hands back over my mouth and continue to giggle. He lifts his head from my body and glares at me. "Oh, no, I am sorry, it...it felt good when you said it...I did not know it was laughter. It has...been so long." My elation sobers up quickly at my admission, the other Loki's expression melting from embarrassed animosity to painful recognition. "Agh!" My chest reels with such pain that it makes my previous distress likened to soft pillows being thrown at my being. What is this that causes me such discomfort? Not the sight of my own emotion, surely.

"Loki?"

I feel him dip into my chest slightly before he is propelled back out of it. What? My...body is fading? I guess that means he has made up his mind to change his plan. A wide grin slinks over my face as I stare at his bewildered, warming, oceanic orbs.

"You have made the right choice, Loki." I place my stroking hand at the crook of his neck, tugging him toward me lightly. He complies with the silent request and our lips meet and part for the last time. "I hope tonight has eased your burden in at least the slightest way." I tip my nose to his, comfortingly. "Be good."

 

And he is gone. He...is gone? Wait, where am I? Home?

Loki...

My hand raises to my chest, my heart, and I feel as though he is there...reassuring me, holding me still. The chill of the morning air in Asgard pulls me from my thoughts, my feelings...my dream? No...it felt so real...I guess there is no way to know now...

Right. A new plan...


End file.
